Immortals Bane
by kiroi kitsune
Summary: A girl unlike any other. Powers beyond the wildest dream. A war that will change her life forever. Not to be missed. )
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: The characters indicated here mostly belongs to Tamora Pierce.**

* * *

A Tortall noble lady lived in Emmera, south of Corus near the border of Carthak. She who possessed a unique Gift (a secret for now) was asked for her hand in marriage by the King of Carthak but few, very few knew of this Gift, hidden so deep within that she herself knew not about it. It could be the deciding factor on who would be the ultimate winner of the Immortals War. Meanwhile, inspired by Alanna, the King's Champion, this young gifted girl hoped to be able to go to Corus to participate in the training of the Knights. So now, let the adventures begin ......

* * *

**Dedication:**

I would like to thank DestinyHunter for providing comments. Sorry to say I have not finish reading the Immortals Series (unable to find it in libraries nor bookshops), thus unsure when the Immortals War ended. I know the colour of the Magic ought to follow the eye's colour but I find that yellow eye and hair would make her look very strange. Anyway, I changed the magic colour. The girl is about 12 to 14 (undecided yet).


	2. Heaven and Hell

**Disclaimer: Other than the King, the characters and plot belongs to me. Muhahaha! **

Chapter 1: The Life of a Noble

Butterflies fluttered around flowers of every colours imaginable, weaving in and out of the soft silky petals. In the distance, soft footsteps could be heard, growing ever louder with every passing minute.

"Boo!"

Multi-coloured clouds rose from the ground as a silvery bells of laughter erupted from a petite form sitting amidst the "clouds" looking for all in the world like a fairy who just descend from the sky.

Lush locks cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall, spilling onto the ground. The sunrays broke into a million pieces upon reaching the golden waterfall, making it sparkled. Her small lean form suggested an age no older than 12. Rosy hues adorned her cheeks and soft, full lips topped a stubborn chin. Emerald headlights were hidden behind closed lids as she soaked in the sunrays and breathed in the scent of spring.

A deep male voice rang throughout the fort, carried by the winds, calling "Allamander, where are you?" The girl's eye popped open and she sighed sadly before getting on her feet and dashed out of this paradise towards home.

* * *

The Lord of Emmera eyed the girl in front of him distastefully. Her hair was disheveled, her satin pink dress, clinging tightly to her body, wrinkled and spotted with dirt. 

Allamander stood with an air of arrogant in front of her father before sweeping him a curtsey. Her cold voice cut through the silence of the study.

"Father, you called?"

He inwardly winced at the icy tone his "dearest" daughter was using, while appearing as composed and calm as the latter.

"Yes, Allamander, and I believe you know of the reason."

"If it is about the proposal of the King of Carthak," she spat out venomously," then forget about it. I will never agree."

"Daughter, it is for the best of Emmera and a great honour to marry a king. Many can only dream of it," the Lord argued, irritated by his daughter's behaviour and knowing that this conversation would only lead to another fight.

"Well, if so many other woman wishes to marry him, they can take my place for all I care. Why do you keep forcing me to marry him? There are so many women out there, why me?" Allamander demanded. She had been pondering over this question ever since the proposal came up which had been 2 weeks ago but received no answer.

"I honestly swear that I do not know." The Lord almost screamed at her. He himself had been wondering about it too for although his daughter was pretty, she was still very young.

"You know not and yet you are forcing me?" Allamander asked incredulously. "I cannot believe you! How could you force your only daughter to marry without knowing the reason the other party is proposing." She paused for a moment. "You do know that Carthak is Tortall's enemy and that we are at war, don't you? Asking me to marry the enemy's King is treason and we could be killed for it."

"I am not a fool you know. Of course I know the consequences of this marriage," he replied annoyed while dragging his hand through his mass of ebony hair. "But the King promises that protection will be provided. Anyway, King Jonathan has not been paying us any attention, so why should we serve him still?"

"I see we are not standing on the same side," Allamander replied, her voice void of emotions. "Then this talk is uncalled for as enemies do NOT talk to each other. I take my leave." Curtseying to him, she left the room gracefully though her insides were boiling with fury.

The Lord roared his frustrations once she disappeared behind the door, shocking the servants.


	3. Strength of a Lady

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in the story is mine.**

**Key:**

**'...' Thoughts**

**"..." Speech**

Chapter 2: Lerandi Medanin

The lithe lady strides down the corridor towards the training room, her face unreadable but her clenched fists at her sides betrayed her fury boiling inside.

'That foolish father of mine! How could he do that to me! How could he force me to marry someone I have not feelings for! I am his daughter for goddess sake! I should have known he would put himself before others.'

Gliding down a spiral stairs, she stopped before a set of heavy red doors. Intricate weapon designs adorned the door while the handle bore the flag of Emmera, a phoenix soaring in a clear blue sky. The door flew open at her touch, revealing a fighting arena, worn out with frequent usage. A variety of weapons hung on the walls, alongside rusty suits of armor.

"Hi, so early today?" a cheeky voice teased. Beside the enormous doorway, a navy hair man sat polishing a heavy sword, a grin evident on his hard face. However the grin slipped off when he saw the Yamani look on the girl's face.

"What's the matter, Alla? ...You fought with your father again?" It was more a statement than a question.

"This is none of your business so don't stick your neb in."

"Ouch! Your words are like razors, cutting into my poor heart" The blue-eyed boy mocked.

"Stop that right now, Lerandi Medanin! Or I will leave right now and never come again," the girl chided, though there was a hint of amusement in it.

Leran held up both his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine! I'm sorry. Will you forgive me, milady?" He bowwed with the grace and air of a King, only marred by the slight tilting of his head and the small smile that always graced his lips.

"So as to show my sincere apology, how 'bout a battle?"

He knew he hit home when a dangerous glint lit up the green lamps and a smirk flickered across her face. 'She is always so eager to prove herself equal to a man. Devoted to the arts of fighting, like her mother.' His shoulders drooped a little as he recalled his mistress, whom he had protected and served in his youth. A cheerful girl like the one currently before him, except that her skin was a shade darker and her long braids had auburn highlights.

He shook his head to rid the memory and went to retrieve her sword. Allamander grinned, amused. 'Why, has he forgotten that the sword I forge will listen to my every command even if it is kept away from me? Well, something must be on his mind.'

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"What... Oh, I was just helping you to take your sword. Why, what's wrong with that?" He challenged.

"Because ... ..." She left the sentence hanging before closing her eyes. Reaching deep into herself, she found the bubbling pool of magic and teased out a forest green strand. "Opal Unicorn!" Radiant light gathered around her hand and solidified into a glowing sword. It might seem like an average sword, but a closer look revealed a delicate unicorn carved out of crystal clear opal embedded in the hilt. Surprising for a big sword, it was almost as like as a feather.

Lera slapped his hand against his forehead in response. "How could I forget? You possess the Gift."

"Well," drawled Allamander, "now that you remember, can we start the duel?"

"Course, let the battle commence," proclaimed Lera as he changed his grip on his sword.

* * *

Chapter 3: Clashes of the Swords

"Guard!" A tan skin man shouted at the girl in front of him, swinging his heavy sword down on her in an arc. The girl dodged his assault nimbly and lunged forward. Her attack was met with powerful resistance, as the man slid his sword along her blade and forced her sword above her head.

Metallic rings sounded throughout the room, as they pitted their strength. Their swords locked and grinding against one another. Allamander winced at the sound and gritted her teeth---her teacher was much stronger than she was. Despite her protesting muscles, she strained to put her whole weight on the sword.

'Wow, she is darn strong' flashed across the man's mind. 'Well, I am not that bad either.' He slowly forced his opponent to kneel.

Knowing there was no way to win this body-to-body match, she dropped her sword and rolled backwards. Shouting out the name of her sword, the object once again materialised in her hand.

She began a series of lightening fast attacks. But her every attempt, high or low, was quickly blocked by her teacher. Furious, she slowly circled her prey, looking for a loophole or any flaws. Unfortunately for her, her teacher had been one of the best Shang fighters in the Yamani palace.

Soon, both their clothes was soaked through yet no one had gotten the upperhand. Suddenly, Alla feinted a sidekick. While Lera was busy blocking it, her metal snake glided towards his sword-hand. He stumbled and would have been bitten by the snake , had Alla not flipped her sword around before hitting his hand with her hilt. As it so happened, he landed on his behind and a cold blade kissed his neck.

He let a string of curses for his slowness and not foreseeing the fake attack.

"I yield."

He tried getting up onto his two feet but he had fallen hard.

"Give me a hand here, will ya?"

The golden hair girl attempted to conceal her giggles at this comical scene laid out before her, but was failing terribly. Reaching down to pull up the stiff man, she was nearly pulled down by his weight.

"You know, you ought to go on a diet someday. You're damn heavy."

"And you are not?" The man replied impertinently. "You bruised me hard."

"Well, sorry I guess," she apologised ruefully. "But you should have seen it coming." She protested. He looked up at her and was startled to find that her clothes had changed.

"When did you change into breeches and shirt? I didn't even notice."

"You can't possibly expect me to fight in a dress, can you? Of course I would change."

"The question is not why but how."

"I have my ways" was her only reply.

Lera's thick brows knitted together. "You used magic again," he accused. Alla just shrugged but avoided his penetrating gaze. He sighed in exasperation.

"Care for another fight?"

* * *

Meanwhile, (in Lord Desmond study)

'That infuriating daughter of mine! What can I do with her? She knows not the importance of power and wealth, that stupid girl.' He swirled the blood red liquid in the goblet in frustration before taking a long draught. 'But the King of Carthak still wants her as his wife. I wonder why?'

"Ugh", he shattered the goblet with his vice-like grip. "Darn it," he exclaimed. "Why is everything against me!"

A knock broke his train of thoughts. "Who goes there?"

"Master, somebody wants to talk you. Something about Missy's marriage."

Desmond startled before regaining his composure. "Send him in immediately," he commanded.

"Yes, Master" was the last he heard before footsteps faded into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4: author

Hey everyone,

Sorry for not updating. I intended to change the entire story after reading the second and third book in the immortal series 'cause I really don't want to take away the credit of Daine and Numair in the war. I also don't think that I will be able to alter the story such that it will be better than what Pierce has written. Therefore I decided to change my plot altogether to create a second immortal war. The OC will still stay the same, likely the first three chapters will also be mostly the same except some modification. I may update more frequently now that my major exams are over, so hopefully the story will progress faster and I will at least hit 10,000 words before any writer's block. So… Ciao! Special thanks to those who reviewed or marked my story as a favourite.

Kitsune

P.S. The title of the story will remain the same. A warning though, the modified story will be extra long, spanning seven to eight years of Alla's life. The first three years are mostly transition and the real action starts in the fourth year.


End file.
